overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Jack
"You want a bet? Heads, you die. Tails, you die." Bio Jack Reucker, a mastermind casino player who made millions from his games, soon became deranged and psychotic. He first killed his girlfriend with a playing card after they were fighting. Then, realizing he loved the sensation, left home and joined various gangs, often resulting in the leader being killed by Jack. He wields a premium pack of deadly, titanium crafted playing cards that slices through most armors that are non-metallic. Weapons/Abilities Basic Attack: Card Throw Jack throws a Jack card every 0.75 seconds that deals 40 damage. The damage of each card increases the farther it travels, which means taking out enemies at a distance with his basic attack is more preferable. Each clip has 4 Jacks. Secondary Attack: Mad Play Jack wildly throws a volley of 4 cards. The first card does 20 damage, and for each one hit, the next card deals twice the damage. Ability 1: Deadly Deal Jack flips a casino coin, and if the coin lands as heads, the enemy takes 100 damage. If tails, Jack takes 50 and is slowed for 2 seconds. If Jack dies during this ability, the enemy targeted takes 70 damage. Ability 2: In Debt The next shot Jack throws that lands makes the enemy take bleed damage, 5 damage every sec for 4 seconds, and Jack can sense them through walls for the duration of the bleed. Ultimate Ability: Crazy Bet Jack's ability Deadly Deal is increased by 300%. All enemies in his close line of sight are targeted this time. If he flips heads, all enemies in his line of sight take 400 damage. If Jack flips tails, he takes 200 damage, but his ultimate charge only decreases by 50% as a compensation. If Jack is killed by an enemy, the Ultimate Meter is completely reset. Customization Skins Rare * Classic: Black Jack: Main body is black. Wears a checkered black and white vest with a white top hat with white skull/Jack face paint. Black dress pants and boots. * Hearts: Black parts are replaced with a dark crimson. * Joker: Black parts are replaced with purple. * Clubs: Black parts are replaced with green. * Diamonds: Black parts are replaced with light blue. * Spades: Black parts are replaced with a dark brown. Epic * King: Main dark parts are replaced with a shiny gold. White is switched with royal blue. * Baron: Everything is white, except for a few dark blue decals. Legendary * Millionaire: Black Jack has a pair of aviator like sun glasses. He wears a baseball cap backwards and has a golden chain with white high tops. He also has a black vest. * Jackpot: Same as Millionaire except white and black is replaced with green and yellow. * Leprechaun: Jack's original suit is replaced with a leprechaun suit, and his cards become dollar bills. * Sneak: All green from Leprechaun is replaced with a dark gray. Emotes Rare * Shrug: Jack shrugs his shoulders. * Face Palm: Jack Face Palms. * Four of a Kind: Jack takes out four Jacks and fans them out. * Nope: Jack shakes his finger.